


Three Reasons Why Being The Boy Who Lived's Best Mate Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be, by Ron Weasley

by belmanoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, More Joy Day Fest, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For prophetic, prompt: "Harry/Draco, sixth year."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Reasons Why Being The Boy Who Lived's Best Mate Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be, by Ron Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> For prophetic, prompt: "Harry/Draco, sixth year."

1\. He's so busy saving the world he doesn't ever have time for listening to Ron's problems. This thing with Lavender is a MESS, and if Ron ever tries to bring it up Harry kinda nods vaguely and says, "Do you think Malfoy's been wearing more long-sleeved shirts recently?" Come on, they're all wearing robes, how the hell can Harry even TELL what Malfoy's wearing underneath?

2\. Girls tend to walk past Ron on their way to Harry. After all, Harry's got the curly dark hair and the slim seeker's build and, let's not forget, the scar. Ron thinks it's the scar that's got 'em all hot and bothered. On the other hand, Harry's too busy saving the world to notice the girls much, so Ron gets to practice flirting while his best mate is staking out the Slytherin Table like even Malfoy would be stupid enough to do something evil in the Great Hall at dinner. So that one's not a total loss.

3\. Harry's hardly ever AROUND these days. He's always wandering off with his invisibility cloak and his magically smart Potions textbook just when Ron has a question about their homework or wants to borrow a jumper without his name on it. Ron doesn't even know how he's passing Potions anymore--the only people with decent marks these days are Harry and Malfoy. Ron would think they were study buddies if the idea wasn't so obviously starkers.


End file.
